


splash star cures in the new world

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), equestria pretty cure, ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ★スター | Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Saki and Mai got a letter from Astera that welcomes any new hunters to explore the new world, they arrive there and meet a bunch of monster shifters and some happen to be pretty cure, Kaylyn also teaches them the ways of a hunter





	splash star cures in the new world

It was an ordinary day in Japan and the splash star duo was having a good talk when a letter came from the sky and into Saki’s hand, “hm what’s this letter,” said Saki, “it’s not from anyone we know,” said Mai, “it doesn’t look like anything we’ve seen before, lappi,” said Flappy, “maybe open it and see what it says,” said Moop, _“dear anyone who reads this letter, we are welcoming old and new hunters to come to the new world, if you are a monster shifter you are more than welcome to join, we hope to see you there,”_ “should we go,” asked Saki, “I don’t see why not,” Mai responded. The two girls left and found the airship and saw many people and Saki ran into one of the hunters, “oh sorry,” said Saki, “didn’t mean to run into you,” “it’s ok,” said Kaylyn, “are you a new hunter if so it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kaylyn,” “I’m Saki and back at you,” said Saki, “and Mai is somewhere around here,” “I’m right here Saki,” said Mai, “wait are you Kaylyn Izumi, the hunter and Rathios of legend,” “yep that’s me,” said Kaylyn, “we’re looking at a real legend,” said Saki, “I don’t like being called that,” said Kaylyn, “I haven’t hunted in awhile,” “why haven’t you hunted in awhile,” asked Mai, “I haven’t hunted since I became a pretty cure,” said Kaylyn, “wait you’re a pretty cure like us,” asked Saki, “yes she is,” said Sarah, “Sarah really,” said Kaylyn, “you know I could have answered myself,” “I know,” said Sarah, “as a pretty cure I’m known as Glitter Trio,” said Kaylyn, “Sarah over there is Cure Windy, lemme guess you two are Cure Bloom and Cure Egret,” “how’d you know,” asked Mai, “you two remind me of two old friends,” said Kaylyn, “but I haven’t seen them in awhile,” “I hope they’re ok,” said Saki, “Kaylyn we’re almost there,” said Pan, “whoa that’s it,” said Mai, “yep,” said Rathi. Everyone made it but they were in the Ancient Forest, “so hunting is how you met your monster shifter friends,” said Saki, “yeah,” said Kaylyn, “can you list them all and their monster forms,” asked Mai, “sure thing,” Kaylyn responded, “there’s Gabriel the Gravios, Jhen the Jhen Mohran, Dah’ren the Dah’ren Mohran, Rath the Rathalos, Raithi the Rathian, Pan the Nargacuga who’s over there, Great the Great Jaggi, Georgia the Gigginox, Kheke the Khezu, Toxie the Great Wroggi, Dia the Diablos, Monie the Monoblos, Daimyo the Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum the Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Baggin the Great Baggi, Genny the Gendrome, Idra the Iodrome, Margret the Giadrome, Veronica the Velocidrome, and Magal the Gore Magala who’s now a Shagaru Magala,” “so you met Sarah, Tiggy, Rathi, Rachel, Tsubomi, and Kiara when you became a pretty cure,” said Mai, “no I actually met Tsubomi and Kiara when I met my real family,” said Kaylyn, “mostly because they’re my sisters,” “so you were raised by a different family,” said Saki, “yep,” said Kaylyn, “Sarah I met by random, Rathi came out of nowhere, and Tiggy came from the sky,” “I lost my grip from the ledge,” said Tiggy, “I was threatened by hunters and fell off,” “I’m the only one she met sometime after I became Cure Diamond,” said Rachel. Then they saw a Great Jaggras running from something, “it’s a Great Jaggras,” said Kaylyn, “it looks like it’s being chased,” said Mai, then an Anjanath appeared, “we need to run,” said Rathi, “Anjanath are very dangerous,” they got as far as they can from the Anjanath and Great Jaggras when they saw a Rathalos go and stop them, “Anaya stop,” said Rath, “sorry Rath,” said Anaya, “you know that I don’t like you attacking Great Jaggras,” said Rath, then Kaylyn saw the scar on the Rathalos’ left eye and she knew that was her fiend Rath, Rath and Anaya went back to their human forms, “Rath great to see you again,” said Kaylyn, “great to see you again too,” said Rath, “also Kaylyn meet my friend Anaya the Anjanath,” “hi Kaylyn,” said Anaya.


End file.
